cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rondellus and Gordon
'Rondellus and Gordon '''are one of the tritagonists in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. They are soldiers originating from the planet Rattus who fly over to planet Earth to help Jalen, Jayhaf and Marco with defeating Rat Poison and saving the galaxy. Background Rondellus and Gordon were born on Rattus and have lived there for almost their entire life. Hoping to someday serve their planet, Rondellus and Gordon signed up to be trained for the royal guard. In a few years, their training was complete and they became royal guards and fellow soldiers to the Rattus Army whose main job was to keep peace on the planet. One day, the planet was visited by a group of human explorers who were secretly using the Rats' kindness as an advantage to steal their technology and kill their people out of pure sadism. Rondellus and Gordon managed to get the innocent citizens to safety but failed to rescue their fellow soldiers. The death of a few Rattus soldiers left the planet devastated and the army's general, Poison was savagely determined to get revenge on the humans for their deception. He then betrayed the planet by disabling his mind programming and stealing a ship from the base. Rondellus and Gordon were then tasked with finding Poison and bringing him back to Rattus to suffer the consequences of his treacherous actions, by order of the King and Queen of Rattus. Development As the storywriter began to write ''Alien Espionage, ''he wasn't originally going to include Rondellus and Gordon but the death of Dave and Robbie inspired him to create characters who are similar to the deceased. Also, the storywriter had to add them to a scene, since Jalen and Jayhaf were in need of assistance. Personality Rondellus and Gordon are both introduced to be dignified and honorable soldiers who are not only at the ready to protect their planet but are at the ready to protect the lives of others, whether they're alien or human. From Rondellus and Gordon's perspective, whenever there's injustice, it must be stopped and the criminal must be taken to justice. Also, neither Rondellus or Gordon were afraid to stand up against their traitorous boss while the remaining Rattus soldiers followed his direct orders. Although, the Rattus army were under Poison's control, Rondellus and Gordon were unquestionably loyal to the King and Queen of Rattus and were always ready to serve them when needed. Rondellus and Gordon were shown to have a kind, loving and affectionate side to their personality. They were shown to be loving and loyal friends to Marco and the friends. They were also fill all of the tragedy in Marco's life with levity and even chose to stay in Florida with their new friends. Just like Dave and Robbie, Rondellus and Gordon's reasons with being Marco is because he was a person worth protecting, also they felt that Marco needed them in his life. Physical appearance Rondellus and Gordon are large but heavily-built rodent alien hybrids. Just like Poison and the other soldiers, they wear no clothes except for a belt that holds their guns. Rondellus Rondellus is a tall and muscular guinea pig alien with golden fur and a stubby tail. Gordon Gordon is an obese but stocky guinea pig alien with black fur. Powers and abilities * '''Guinea Pig Physiology: '''Rondellus and Gordon are anthropomorphic guinea pigs. ** '''Anthropomorphism: '''Rondellus and Gordon are able to engage in human-related activities like Poison and the Rattus soldiers. * '''Alien Physiology: '''Rondellus and Gordon are also part alien since they have mechanical minds and having superhuman strength. * '''Marksmanship: '''Rondellus and Gordon are shown to have tremendously skilled shots when using a laser pistol or another piece of weaponry. * '''Martial art skills: '''Rondellus and Gordon have to be incredibly skilled fighters as shown during the fights at the GILT night club and at the Florida Planetarium. * '''Pilot: '''Learning how to pilot a spacecraft was part of their training back on Rattus. Appearances Alien Espionage Rondellus and Gordon were tasked with finding Poison since disabling his mind programming, also disabled his tracking device. They searched several planets and couldn't find him until they got a reading on planet Earth in Florida. They blasted over to the GILT night club and joined the battle along with Jalen and Jayhaf. While Rondellus and Gordon were fighting the thugs, two glowing light bulbs fell out of Gordon's pockets. Jalen and Jayhaf used the bulbs to generate a powerful explosion. Rondellus and Gordon got Jalen and Jayhaf out of harm's way in time before the night club exploded, supposedly killing Poison and his accomplice, Shanye. Rondellus and Gordon introduce themselves to the agents and tell Poison's origins. Rondellus allows the agents to stay in their ship until morning. However, they next day, they are taken back to the Alien Espionage agency by Colonel Drake. Jalen and Jayhaf are then fired for their disobedience along with Marco, Karina and Lily who selflessly give up their jobs in order to be with their friends. Later in the film, Rondellus, Gordon, Marco, Karina and Lily witness Poison's survival and Caroline's betrayal to Jayhaf and Jalen. Marco deduces they're stranded on a barren planet. By using the Rattus ship, they blast over to the barren planet and rescue the agents. They then blast back to Earth to confront their enemies. Rondellus and Gordon were tasked with helping the agents reforming the mentally manipulated Rattus Army. This proved to be successful and the Rattus Army were then tasked with creating a gigantic ball of energy and launching at Poison. This savagely damages his mind and leaves him dizzy. With Poison disarmed, Jalen and Jayhaf disintegrate the traitorous general into ashes. One month following the adventure, Rondellus and Gordon have moved in Florida with Marco and have prepared for their trip to the beach with the gang. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Soldiers Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Royalty Category:Servants Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Tritagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Character groups Category:Spies Category:Wooten characters Category:Agents Category:Rodents Category:Animated characters Category:Pilots Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists